Doctor who Theft Part one
by johnstone666
Summary: This story takes place after The invasion of time and featured the fourth Doctor, K9, the Cybermen and the Daleks.


Theft - Part one

"Technician to area one, Technician to area one!" Boomed out a computer's voice. Hydrex Calaphori was walking along a corridor towards his office. It was a normal day at the moment but hopefully that would soon change. Hydrex had a feeling that today would be the day that the machine would be completed. He looked out of a window at the outside. It was contaminated with Phariasosis a gas that although the Delaphons, Hydrex's own people could live in it other races couldn't. Their planet had almost become isolated from the rest of the galaxy but the DP machine was nearly ready. The planet could be De Phariasised. Hydrex walked into his office and sat at a computer. He pressed some buttons. A picture appeared on the screen. It showed a room in the middle was a machine. Men were standing around the machine.

"Is it working yet?"

"_Just a few more hours sir."_

"Good." The link closed. Almost immediately there was a beep. A screen came up. A man's face appeared on the screen.

"Sir!" Said Hydrex.

"_Ah there you are. Is the machine ready?"_

"Just a few more hours."

"_Good. By the end of the day the planet Deffor will be ours. Good. Do the people know what they're meant to?"_

"Yes. They think that we're building a machine that can remove Phariasosis from the atmosphere however the machine can also poison a planet with the gas."

"_Good. Soon Hydrex we will hold the whole universe to ransom. Remember when they've finished, kill them!"_

"K9. How about Earth? You like Earth don't you?" Asked the Doctor.

"Negative. The terrain interferes with my mobile systems." K9 replied.

"Good, Earth it is then."

"Master?" The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS console and pressed a series of buttons.  
"There we go, Earth."

A light flashed on Hydrex's computer. He looked at it and then opened the video link with his boss Maîtriser.

"Sir I've detected a TARDIS."

"_Excellent. Bring it here."_

"Right away sir."

The Doctor and K9 were thrown across the TARDIS as it was hit by something. The Doctor immediately stood up and turned on the scanner, nothing was out there. The TARDIS jolted again. The Doctor started to thump buttons on the console.

"K9, I've lost control. We're heading for…"

"The Planet Cefrax, Master."

"That's right K9, Cefrax and we've no way of avoiding it, someone on that planet wants us there."

"Affirmative, Master."

Hydrex grabbed his gun and began to run to where the TARDIS was going to land. He ushered a group of men to follow him. Hydrex was badly out of shape, he hadn't exorcised for weeks, his feet hurt as he ran but nothing could stop him. He would capture this TARDIS and whoever was in it. The time lords weren't going to stop this experiment.

"K9, how long until we land?"

"Due to the fact that we have been hijacked data is unpredictable master."

"Everything's unpredictable K9. Leela staying on Gallifrey, The Dalek invasion of Earth in twenty-one fifty, the eye of Orion becoming so beautiful after the war."

"What is you're point master?"

"My point is K9, that the universe is a very unpredictable place."

"Agreed master." K9 went over to the console and analysed it. "We should be landing in the next five minutes master."

"Good. I want to know who hijacked us." Suddenly the TARDIS jolted. K9 was thrown onto his side. The Doctor stood him up again.

"What happened K9?"

"We have been hijacked by a secondary source."

"What? The two tractor beams could tear us to pieces!"

"Mr Hydrex sir, the TARDIS that you ordered to be hijacked."

"What about it?"

"It seems that there is another force on this planet trying to hijack it."

"What? I want maximum power. That TARDIS must land here!"

"But sir…"

"Now!"

"Yes sir." The workman walked out of the room. Hydrex slammed his fist on the table, nearly breaking it in half. He heard a scream from the corridor. He ran out but all he saw was the mangled corpse of the workman that walked out just seconds ago. Hydrex pulled out his gun and looked around, but he was clearly alone.

From around a corner a metallic eye watched Hydrex as he hit the alarm button.

Maîtriser was sitting in his office. He was staring at a computer screen.

"Cybermen." He muttered as he saw Hydrex hit the alarm. He didn't care, soon the machine would be made and he could hold the universe to ransom. But first he had to deal with the Doctor.

"They both seem to be upping their power K9. The TARDIS could go any second."

"Correction, master. The TARDIS will cease to exist in thirty point seven five seconds."

"Is there a way out K9?" Asked The Doctor.

"Negative Master. No escape route." Replied the robotic dog.

"How about I direct the TARDIS to one of the beams. Could we break free of the other?"

"Statistics show only twenty-five percent chance of success."

"Well it's better than no percent!"

"Affirmative master."

Hydrex was talking to a security guard on his communicator and typing n his computer at the same time. The tractor beam was at maximum power and there was nothing more Hydrex could do.

The Doctor was hammering the console, desperately trying to fly towards the space ship. K9 was thrown on his side as the TARDIS lurched in the direction of the ship.

"Done it K9." The Doctor turned K9 back into his normal position.

"Congratulations master, however we are approaching the ship at a great speed."

"We'll be splattered onto the wall!" The Doctor rushed to the console and began violently began pushing buttons." The TARDIS slowed down. It landed in the ship with a crash. The Doctor stepped out, closely followed by K9.

"We lost him. We damn lost him Hydrex!" Maîtriser was furious. "Get him back, I don't care what it takes Hydrex. Send a squad of men on to that ship for all I care just bloody get him!"

"Yes sir!" Hydrex grabbed his gun. He'd do this himself. He picked up his communicator again. "This is Hydrex. I'm heading to base. I want a team of at lest twenty men for me to lead. We're attacking an approaching ship. I want them ready when I get there. You have five minutes!"

"Right away sir." Came the reply from the other end.

Five minutes later Hydrex and twenty-five other men were running towards the transmat building. When they got there Hydrex got the technicians to target the ship. They were teleported there in seconds. They materialised into an empty room, presumably an unused.

"Ok. Split into groups of five. Search. Kill everything that moves but bring me the Doctor. You've all seen his picture. Get him!" The men broke off into five groups.

The first group headed towards the control deck. They had scanned the ship and worked out that this was quite a way. They began to run in its direction. They were nearly there when an energy weapon was fired at them.

"Take cover!" Yelled Jydron, the most senior man there. They jumped for cover behind a corner. The lights were dimmed and the corridor smelt of burning.

"Sir, shouldn't we warn the others."

"Good plan. You two go back we'll cover you. Tell Hydrex what happened!"

"Yes sir!" The two men ran out from behind the corner, they were immediately fired at. Jydron jumped out and rolled across the corridor firing at their attackers that seemed to be hidden by the light. He stood up and carried on firing. The two men that were going back ran safely around the next corner. As they ran they herd Jydron, and the others scream as their attackers energy weapon hit them. The two men carried on running. They rounded a corridor and ran into two metallic figures. One of them raised its hand and gave one of the men a fatal blow around the back of the head. The other man fired his gun's entire contents at the creature but the bullets had no effect. The metallic figure raised its hand and delivered another fatal blow."

"Sir, we've lost contact with group one."

"What? How the hell did that happen?" Replied Hydrex.

"It seems that they have been killed sir."

"Damn. Heavy artillery. We'll blow those gits off this ship. Any news on the Doctor?"

"No sir. However we have found a blue box in the next storage hold, I believe this is his ship."

"Yes. It's his TARDIS."

"TARDIS! That means that he's a time lord."

"Correct."

The second group was lead by Captain Foxlisy. They were hidden behind a stack of crates in another storage hold at the far end of the ship from Hydrex and main base. Foxlisy looked over his crate and saw the metal creatures.

"Cybermen. How the hell."

"What sir?"

"Cybermen."

"How do you know what they are sir?"

"I've met them before. Let's leave it at that. They're indestructible almost, just one weakness."

"And that would be?"

"Gold. Have we any gold bullets?"

"How many do you want?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Get 'em out Private." Foxlisy and his men loaded their guns and got ready to fire when they herd an energy weapon fire.

"That wasn't a Cyberman weapon." Said Foxlisy

"What weapon were it then sir?"

"It sounded like a… never mind that. Just open fire!" Foxlisy stood up and fired, as did the other men.

"What are they sir?"

"They're Daleks! Keep firing!"

"Exterminate all life forms on this ship, we must capture the de-Phariasiser machine!" Screeched one of the Daleks.

"Run private!" Yelled Foxlisy who was already half way towards the exit. He carried on running, not looking back, not even when the private screamed as he was exterminated.

"After him!" ordered a Dalek. Foxlisy kept running.

Hydrex was stood in the hangar where they had arrived with seven other men, the survivors.

"How the hell did this happen? We came here with twenty-five men, now we have eight!" In the background there were explosions as the Daleks and the Cybermen battled.

Foxlisy was still running. He ran around a corner and bumped into a tall man wearing a long scarf with a robot that didn't look unlike a dog next to him.

"Doctor?" Asked Foxlisy.

"I think so." Answered the man.

"You are in danger here. You're TARDIS isn't covered, leave now."

"Ok. Just a few questions. Who are you?" Asked the Doctor

"I work for the time lord high council."

"Really. So what can I call you?"

"Foxlisy."

"Pleased to meet you Foxlisy. Now should we get undercover?"

"Yes, there's Daleks here you know?"

"Daleks! Quick, to my TARDIS, come on K9."

"Coming Master."

Hydrex was trying to make contact with the planet. Including him there were eight men left alive.

"This is Hydrex to Cefrax, are you receiving me."

The communicator crackled and a voice replied.

"We are receiving you sir. What's your situation?"

"Red alert!" Replied Hydrex.

"What is it sir?"

"We're been blown to kingdom come by robots. Get the teleporter online now! There are eight of us left."

"Can't yet sir."

"Why?"

"The DP machine is nearly done. They require all the power we can spare."

"What! Get the damn teleporter online now!"

"But sir."

"I don't care. We're been massacred by robots get me back now!"

"I'll see what I can do sir."

"Bloody good!" The other seven men were staring at Hydrex. "What do you lot want?"

The Cybermen and the Daleks were locked in a battle. Energy weapon fire was been thrown everywhere.

"The Cybermen must be exterminated. They must not get the de-Phariasiser machine." Said one Dalek, clearly the one in charge. It's perfect black casing was glinting in the limited light of the Cyberman ship

"I understand all Cybermen will be destroyed." Replied another Dalek.

"…So when we fired we weren't firing on Cybermen, we were firing on Daleks." Foxlisy was sat down in the Doctors TARDIS drinking a cup of tea made with clearly gone off milk. The Doctor was sat opposite him chewing on a jelly baby. K9 was next to the Doctor recording anything that Foxlisy said.

"Very interesting, it seems that the Daleks and the Cybermen both want what the Delaphons are building. How much do you know about what it is that they're building?" Asked the Doctor.

"All I know is that it's very top secret. It must be a weapon though if both the Cybermen and the Daleks want it." Replied Foxlisy.

Hydrex was back on Cefrax; they'd got the teleporter working, just in time too. A squad of Daleks had entered and exterminated three more men before the survivors had been teleported to safety. Hydrex was furious he stormed along a corridor heading to his office. He'd have that teleport technician shot. He sat down in his chair and turned on his computer. He activated the video link with Maîtriser.

"Sir."

"_What now Hydrex. Herd you had a little fun on the space station."_

"Yes. Only five of us returned. Robots everywhere, killing us."

"_What did these robots look like?"_

"There were two types, one was shaped like a man while the other looked like a pepper pot, it had an energy weapon installed into it and also something that looked like a sink plunger."

"_Daleks!"_

"What sir?"

"_Nothing Hydrex. Tell them to hurry up with the machine will you."_ With that the link closed. Hydrex activated the camera and saw that the scientists were nearly done with the machine.

"Hurry up." He whispered to himself.

The Cyber commander was stood at a control panel in the ships control room. He was taller than all the other Cybermen and had a more powerful weapon built in to his head. He was second in command to the Cybermen and only answered to the Cyber controller who was back on Telos. He pressed a button on the control panel.

"This will remove the Daleks. They must all be destroyed."

The Doctor had finished his tea as had Foxlisy.

"I want to get a closer look at what's happening. Shall we go out? K9, come on."

"Affirmative Master." Replied the robotic dog. They stepped out the TARDIS and began to walk in the direction of the sound of the gunfire.

The cyber commander pressed a second button on his control panel and a shield covered the door of the control room.

"Commander, we have detected two time lords on the ship. One is the one who arrived with the forces from the planet and the other we have identified as the Doctor."

"Excellent! When I press this button the rest of the ship disconnect itself from this control room and drift into space." With that the Cyber commander pressed the button.

The Doctor, Foxlisy and K9 felt a jolt. The Doctor sniffed the air.

"They've turned off the oxygen in this section." Said the doctor. "And I feel heavier. We're losing gravity." K9 went over to a computer and his nose sensor extended towards the computer.

"Negative Master. This section of the ship has been jettisoned, the airlocks are about to open."

"What!"

"This whole section will depressurise in one second."

"Run Doctor!" Yelled Foxlisy. The Doctor grabbed a bar but Foxlisy was too late "Stop the Cybermen!" he yelled he was sucked into the vacuum of space. The Doctor was holding on as hard as he could but he could feel his hands tiring quickly. He had no choice, he had to let go and he did…

To be continued


End file.
